


Red Tornado did what?

by thedragontongue



Category: DC - Fandom, Young Justice, yj - Fandom
Genre: AU idea, Au prompt idea, Edna Mode makes a visit, Funny, Gen, I'm so glad I thought of this and I just wanted to share it with everyone, Incredibles Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Red Tornado hiring Edna Mode to create new costumes for the team to cheer them up after finishing a huge mission. Like after the final episode of S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tornado did what?

Edna: “Artemis darling, what is this you’re wearing? Tell me, are you going to a rock concert or are you going to a fight??? Ugh its so drab and in horrible shades of green—and oh your stomach is showing!”  
  
Artemis: “Well she isn’t wrong.” 

Edna: “Robin! Boy wonder, what did I tell Batman, you, and the Incredibles before—”  
  
Robin: “…”  
  
Edna: “No capes!”  
  
Robin: “Its apart of my outfit though, its a signature look!”  
  
Edna: “A signature look from the 1950′s I’d say. Away with you, I can’t stand to be in the presence of those horrible textures and patterns anymore. All those poor dyed pieces of leather…”  
  
Aqualad: “And is my outfit to your standards Ms. Mode?”  
  
Edna: (circles around Aqualad twice then back again one more time) “For now.”

Superboy: “Before you say anything to me, I don’t want a new outfit, costume, or super-suit.”

Edna: “Of course you don’t darling, that’s what they all say until later—i’ll make yours my priority.”   
  
Kid Flash: “ Look lady this isn’t Project Runway…”  
  
Edna: “Ah yes, the protégé of the Flash, no wonder you don’t have any fashion sense.”  
  
Kid Flash: “I do so have fashion sense!”  
  
Edna: “Says the boy who nearly wears plaid everyday on downtime, but no matter I accept your challenge.”  
  
Rocket: “What about me?”  
  
Edna: “What about you exactly? Why your outfit is legendary darling. I love it!”  
  
Rocket: “Phew.”  
  
Edna: “However, we do need to change some things here and there of course.”  
  
Rocket: “Why did I even ask…”

Edna: “Hm now that leaves me with you two.” (stares at Miss Martian and Zatanna) “An alien from Mars who can shape-shift and a magician.”

Miss Martian: “Uh we can change our outfits ourselves.”

Zatanna: “Definitely.”

Edna: “Good and if you need my help just ask.” (motions over her personal assistant who hands over her sketchbook) “Now lets get started!”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Edna Mode from the Incredibles used to create super-suits for superheros in the movie and well I figured she would be on call or on speed dial for every superhero no matter where they're from or where they live. 
> 
> I hope everyone finds this AU idea/prompt as amusing as I do.
> 
> P.S) I also headcanon that Wayne Tech gives her all of the tools and gadgets to create said super-suits too. :D


End file.
